Transformers Animated
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: Based on the Transformers Animated Series. The main human character is a lonely girl who doesn't understand her special powers and considers them a curse. But will she use her powers to help the visitors from Cybertron survive on her planet?


_**This is my version of Transformers Animated. And there are some major differences here (Some you might recognize from my Transformers: A Star is born):**_

 _ ***The main human character is Blaise Sumdac, a thirteen year old girl, and she is Sari Sumdac's older cousin. (Neither of them are techno-organics.)**_

 _ ***Isaac Sumdac had adopted two boys and they're Blaise and Sari's fathers. So he is their grandfather through adoption.**_

 _ ***The Transformers speak in an electronic language that organics normally can't understand, but Blaise was born with very unique powers, so she can heard them in English.**_

 _ ***The key is replaced by the Star Matrix necklace in my A Star is born story.**_

 _ ***Elita 1 and Black Arachina are separate characters.**_

 _ ***There's a five year time skip between seasons 1 and 2**_

 _ ***Other than using the blue inferno, Blaise has a special transforming power of her own.**_

 _ ***Originally, all transformers start out as Mini-Cons, several stellar cycles later, they will become either Omnicons or Terrorcons, depending on their personality. (This would be equivalent to the age of thirteen in human years.) Then when they get to an age equivalent to eighteen human years, the Omnicons will become Autobots, while the Terrorcons will be Decepticons. And when they change stages, it is tradition for the bots to change their names as well.**_

 _ **Approve this fanfiction!**_

 _ **Transformers Animated**_

 _ **Episode 1: Transform and Roll Out:**_

 _ **In a Random Part of the Universe Optimus Prime's POV:**_

 **Many millions of stellar cycles ago, war raged on between the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron. The Autobots fought valiantly in the name of honor, their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a war torn planet and inspiring countless generations of robots let to come online.**

"What a load of scrap metal." A red and white Autobot named Ratchet, the ship's mechanic and war veteran stated about the video when it ended. "Why do you waste your time watching those old history vids?" "All the great Autobot leaders learn from the past." I stated.

"Look around Prime, the Great Wars ended years ago." Ratchet exclaimed, referring to the empty asteroid we were looking at. "But you were there Ratchet, you saw some action." I said, feeling jealous that he got to make a difference in the galaxy. "What were the Decepticons really like?" I asked. "Trust me kid, you're better off not knowing." He answered. He never wants to talk about it, must be too painful for him. "Besides, looks like the young bots can use a cervo." he said pointing to outside the ship.

"BUMBLEBEE! MY WRECKING BALL'S STUCK AGAIN!" exclaimed Bulkhead, a large green, very clumsy, and very very sensitive Autobot. He was swinging up back and forth from his wrecking ball arm from a cliff. I sighed a shook my head, he and his little yellow friend Bumblebee, are always getting in trouble.

Oh I should introduce myself, my name is Optimus Prime and I'm the commander of this small space bridge maintenance team. Although it's not the job I wanted, ever since I was still the archivist Omnicon, Orion Pax, I dreamed of joining the elite guard and making a difference in the universe. Unfortunately, an incident cost me a chance to get in. In a way, I am helping bots, but I wish I can do more than move space debris away from space bridge entrances. But I can't worry about the past and my dreams now, those bots are going to need our help.

"Do you ever did the feeling that we were program for more than just repairing space bridges?" I asked Ratchet. "I got a diagnostic program that will delete that feeling like a bad line of code." he answered. Personally, I don't want to delete it. I still have a desire to help others. I opened the hatch leading to the outside. Ratchet and me transformed into our vehicle forms and drove outside.

 _ **Outside the Ship, Bumblebee's POV**_ _ **:**_

 __"I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS, BUMBLEBEE! YOU KNOW THAT!" my buddy, Bulkhead complained, worrying too much as usual. "Cool your circuits Bulkhead! You know I'm going as fast as I can, and you know there's no bot faster." I stated proudly.

I jumped from ledge to ledge, up to the place where his wrecking ball was stuck. I zapped a crack in the rock with my trusty stringers to weaken it. Bulkhead seemed unimpressed. But I was getting started. I put my stringers away and stomped on the crack.

"Oh, I think I'm going to blow a gasket." Bulkhead exclaimed. "Just try to hold it in a little longer." I stated. But then the rock beneath me started to shake. I must have stomped too hard. The rock crumpled and me and Bulkhead went falling down with me on top of him and his now loose wrecking on top of me, nearly smashing the spark out of me.

 _ **Outside the Ship, Optimus's POV**_ _ **:**_

We drove up to where Bulkhead had been swinging to find him with Bumblebee on the ground. We transformed back into our robot forms and examined the two young bots. "Alright what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"I think the technical term is, 'Bunch of big hulking rocks, jamming space bridge.'" Bumblebee stated bluntly. "You know what I can't figure out?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically, "Why would anybot want to transport to this Allspark-forsaken sector?"

"That's not the point Bulkhead." I said. "We got a job to do here. And no problem fixable without the right tools and a little teamwork." I got out my ax and started to cut the rocks surrounding the space bridge.

"Everybot lend a cervo." I said. "Bulkhead, you too Bumblebee, come on Ratchet!" encouraged. We all worked on smashing and moving the rocks, all except one. "You too Prowl!" I exclaimed. But no answer. "Hey where is Prowl?" I asked myself.

Then suddenly, something came out of nowhere and smashed the boulder in front of me into a hundred pieces. I immediately go into my battle stance prepared for whatever if might be. "You just need to find out the weak spot." Some familiar soundwaves advised. "Yeah, well next time, you could give a little more warning." I suggested in an annoyed frequency. "That would just mess up my timing." Prowl added. He was a lone bot when we met, and he's a lone bot now.

"Young bots, can't live with them, and can't melt them down for spare parts." Ratchet stated impatient with us younger bots. "Why is he so grumpy all the time?" Bulkhead asked, bending near Bumblebee. "You'll be grumpy if you had one cervo in the scrapheap." Bumblebee stated, tactlessly. Then a cervo hit him in the back of his head. "I may have one cervo in the scrapheap, but I can still hear!" Ratchet snapped.

Looks like have to give them one of my little prep talks again. Superion Maximus don't failed me now. "Alright, I know we're all out here on a thankless assignment, but don't forget, we're all clogs in the great big Autobot machine." I said. "Not this speech again." Prowl complained. I guess I said it a couple of times before, but I think they need to hear it again. "A Machine is stronger as a whole than only one component part. Together we can move mountains." I announced dramatically as I can.

What I didn't notice that behind me, the space bridge was active. But it was too late, the bridge released a shove wave of Trans warp energy that send the rumple and us flying. "Bad choice of words Big Bot!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he rolled away with the debris.

Oh bots! I got to act fast, or else my crew with will gone with the debris. I had my battle mask up and ran to help my fellow bots. I swung to Bumblebee's rescue, just he was about to be buried in the rumble. Ratchet was about to be crush by debris and the help of the rocket boosters of my ax, it was crushed instead.

On the other cervo, the fuel of Prowl's jet boosters must have ran out and he fell. Luckily, I attached my grabbers to an overhead asteroid, and saved him. Bulkhead was running for his life cycle from an avalanche of debris. I shot a net over the rocks and bagged them.

With all my teammates safe, I had one more thing left to do, shut off the space bridge. Extending my ax handle into a staff, I hoisted myself to the control panel as close as I can. As I came as close as I can, I fired my grabbling hooks to the button and the shockwaves stopped and calm returned.

"Impressive." Prowl plainly stated, closing Bulkhead's hanging mandible shut. "Where did you learn moves like that?" he asked. I hesitated to answer as I put my ax away. "Most of them were what my mentor taught me and the rest were what I learned while training at the Autobot Academy." I answered.

"So what's an Academy bot doing on a broken down maintenance crew?" Ratchet asked after fixing Bumblebee up. "Yeah, shouldn't you be in the Cybertron Elite Guard or something?" Bumblebee added. "Um… there was an incident." I stated, trying not to remember that awful solar cycle.

Then suddenly, there was a blue glow to the right of us. Curious of the strange light, we moved to the rock it was hidden in. I pushed the sides of the crack that it was glowing. However, whatever was inside was still stuck, so might as well use the heavy equipment.

"Um…I'm not so sure that this is a good idea Boss Bot." Bulkhead nervously stated as I raised my ax to strike. "PRIME! NO!" Ratchet warned. But it was too late, I already split the rock open, revealing the source of the glow inside. It was a prism like box with metal handles on the side and Cybertronian writing all over it. If Ratchet was afraid I would break it, it seems to be in perfect condition to me.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked. "Don't know." Bumblebee bluntly answered as he reached for the mysterious object, "Maybe we should have the Doc-Bot check it at the ship." "Leave it!" Ratchet ordered, causing Bumblebee to retract his cervo, "Better still, throw it back through the space bridge. This thing is meant to be found." "What's gotten you so spooked all of a sudden Ratchet? I asked concerned.

" **TELETRAN ONE TO OPTIMUS PRIME. TELETRAN ONE TO OPTIMUS."** A voice said, **"ENEMY SHIP DETECTED, ENERGY SIGNATURES CONSTENT TO DECPETICON WARSHIP."** "Decepticons?" I said flabbergasted, "there's has to be a mistake. The Decepticons were destroyed millions of stellar cycles ago."

"Defeated, not destroyed." Ratchet connected, "And we're not waiting for them to find us." Then he transformed in a hasty manner. "What are you bots waiting for? An invitation? Load it up pronto!" he ordered. So much for either leaving it alone, or tossing it through the space bridge.

 _ **Inside the Ship, Optimus's POV**_ _ **:**_

"You're the history bot, Prime. Ever hear of the Allspark?" Ratchet asked. "Of course, the most powerful force in the universe. It created the spark that brought life to all Cybertronians." I answered. "Every bot knows that story." Bulkhead stated, bluntly. "It was programmed into our memory cores when we were Mini-cons." Bumblebee added in a bored tone.

"Here's another one." Ratchet indicated, meaning that, as Superion used to say, more than meets the eye, "The only way we were able to win the great war all those Stellar Cycles ago was to keep the Allspark out of the Decepticons' cervos. So it was thrown through a space bridge, flung to some unknown counter of the galaxy where no one will ever find it."

That story was a little hard to progress and save into our files, but it was the only thing that made sense. "So you're saying…we've found the Allspark…the real Allspark?" Bumblebee said. "No." Ratchet answered, "I'm saying it found us." **"WARNING! CYBERTRONIAN SIGNATURE EQUIVALENT TO DECEPTICON WARSHIP AND APPROACHING!"** Teletran One informed. "It's not the only thing that found us." Prowl said.

Without lagging, we went to the main bridge of the ship. We began to fly the ship out of the asteroid belt in order to protect the most important object in the history of our planet. "It's closing in on us." Prowl reported after surveying the area for nearby spaceships. "Looking for action kid? Be careful what you wish for." Ratchet said.

"Hello…we're a repair crew." Bumblebee stated, "Please tell me you're not actually thinking of taking on Decepticons?!" "Not without backup!" I exclaimed, "Patch me into Cybertron Command Headquarters!" "Wow! When you call for backup, you go straight to the top." Bulkhead said, impressed, flattering me a little.

A vid screen communication came up and it was reveal to be my old classmate from Autobot Academy, Sentinel Prime. "Optimus Prime, you mean to tell me that they still let you command other Autobots." he sneered. He always did have an ego the size of his asteroid sized chin.

"Don't start Sentinel!" I stated, not wanting to hear any of his looking down talk, "Just connect me through to Ultra Magnus." "Now could an over-glorified rock buster probably merit the Autobot Supreme Commander's attention?" he mocked me, taunting me about the difference between our ranks. Ugh… that Sentinel really knows how to get under my armor.

"Display Cargo Hold Visage." I commanded Prowl. He pulled up the Allspark on the screen, and suddenly Sentinel's wavelengths were changed for the better. "I'll put you through right away." he said, signing off. I knew that would convince him.

"Ultra-Magnus here, Optimus." Said the large blue and white Autobot. We all stood at complete attention for the bot who was considered the leader of all Cybertron. "We pinpointed your position, and we tracked a ship closing in on you. It's probably just a lost scout ship. Ever since we chase them off Cybertron, the Decepticons have been traveling relentlessly." Ultra-Magnus explained, "Still I'm sending out a strike force to intercept if necessary. In the meantime, you and your bots just sit tight. And Prime, don't try to be a hero, it's not in your programming." With that, he signed off, leaving me slightly irritated with that last remark.

"Decepticons approaching in and coming in fast." Prowl reported. "So…why don't we see them?" Bumblebee asked while scanning outside for any trouble. "Teletran I, set a course for the nearest space bridge." I ordered the shipboard computer. "But Ultra Magnus said to sit tight." Bulkhead reminded. "With all due respect, Ultra Magnus is not carrying the Allspark!" I said, knowing that staying in one place too long will just tempt a Decepticon to come in, snatch the Allspark, and leave without a trace.

"So, we'll head a B-line for the nearest Space Bridge and blast through any debit that get in our way." I said. As we flew to the space bridge we just left, a large object crossed our path. "Um…Bossbot, I don't think we can blast through that." Bulkhead said as we examined the obstacle in front of us that was at least a thousand times larger than our ship.

We just stood there in utter shock of the enemy ship. I have seen a lot of ships on Cybertron, but this ship is the size of an entire city. "I've never seen a Decepticon ship up close." Bulkhead exclaimed. "No one has and lived." Ratchet stated grimly.

Something about that ship looks similar. I pulled up the images I remember from my history vids and found the one that matches the ship in front of us. "It's a command ship, I recognized the markings from the history vids. And not just any command ship, it's the Nemesis." I stated, which only could only mean one thing. If the Decepticons were just defeated, then that means there on the ship right now is…

"Megatron…" Ratchet said, remembering the dreaded transformers who was just as feared as Unicron himself. "MEGATRON!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "AS IN THE CRUEL AND VICIOUS DECEPTICON LEADER, WHO EATS AUTOBOT PROTOFORMS FOR BREAKFAST?"

 _ **On the Decepticon Warship Starscream's POV**_ _ **:**_

"Megatron is a fool, who has been a ghost for centuries." I complained, I honestly don't know why I keep kissing up to him, or why I'm still online in his presence for that matter, "I seriously doubt that we will find this Allspark aboard such an insignificant vessel."

"Traitor!" that optic-maltucionly loyal, oversize oaf of a Decepticon snapped at me for my statement, I should have probably kept my audio-synthesizer on mute if I knew I was going to listen to his ramblings. "Megatron is large, Megatron is bold, Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron and…" he started.

"And wipe our home planet clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny. Blahie, Blah, Blah, Blah." a black female deception with spider-like legs said sarcastically, "Did you download that speech Lugnut, or is it just hardwired into that thick one track processor of yours?" Then suddenly a blue blast came out of nowhere and then her upper right cervo was encased in ice.

"As usual, Blackarachnia, your demeanor is unpleasant as that cursed organic mode of yours." a tan and black bot with two cannons on his shoulders and a calm calculating blue faceplate said in an emotionless tone. "Blow out your actuator three-face." she stated as she literally broke the ice.

Then his face switch to a red angry one. "The name's Blitzwing, Insect. Remember it, for it is the last you'll ever heard before…" he said, then his face changed to a black jack-o-lantern face with red optics and mouth, "Express my feelings in song." Then he sang 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'

As he sang the song to Blackarachina's annoyance. I warned the others to keep it down, partly because it was frying my circuits, and mostly because I don't want Megatron to blow his circuits. And believe me, you don't want his circuits blown. Lugnut must have agree with me for once, because he was reminding that no one wants to upset him.

Then as if on cue, the bot himself came in. The moment the titan tyrant came in, the others stopped their arguments and straightened themselves up as he walked to the front of the room.

"Starscream, report." he ordered, as if he saw nothing. "Energy readings are off the scale my liege. Shall I fire on the Autobots?" I asked trying to keep on his good side. "Crimple their ship, but do not destroy it…Yet." he answered. "Yes, yes, yes, brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader." I kissed up. I may be planning to overthrown him one of these solar cycles, but he doesn't have to know that.

 _ **Back with the Autobots Optimus Prime's POV**_ _ **:**_

I was hoping that the crew onboard wouldn't see us, but unfortunately their cannons were pointed at us. This is going to be a rough ride. 'TELETRAN I, EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" I commanded. The computer complied and the ship dodged the lasers, which shook the craft like mad.

"ACTIVATE EMERGENCY SYSTEM, CODENAME OMEGA!" I commanded, after remembering the ship's hidden history from the Decepticon-Autobot Wars. "I'M SORRY. THIS FUNCTION HAS BEEN DISABLED AND COMPLIES WITH CYBERTRON'S ONGOING EFFORTS TO CONVERT ENERGON." Teletran I answered. "What?" I stated in disbelief. Then another laser blast rocked the ship, knocking most of us knock our stabilizing cervos. "We're all going to go offline, aren't we?" Bumblebee asked as if preparing for his fate as the ship continue to dodge the Nemesis's attacks.

 _ **Back on the Decepticon Warship, Starscream's POV**_ _ **:**_

 __"I got a match on the energy reading." Blackarachina reported, "If it's not the Allspark, it's something just as powerful." Just as powerful as the Allspark if not? This I got to get my Cervos on.

"I volunteer to deploy and breech the Autobot ship." I acted humbly as I bowed in false respect. But Megatron just clenched his cervos. "I didn't waste four million stellar cycles wandering the debris, just so you could get your sleazy wings on the Allspark." he stated as he harshly grabbed my wings as I yelped in pain, "I will harness it energy into the ultimate weapon and crush the Autobots for good." He let go and walked towards the launch gates.

I know he wants to be a one-bot show most of the time, but did he have to dent my wings so badly? These things don't straighten out so easily. "Well I'll just get these fixed then." I said, while thinking enough is enough.

I followed him to the gate and he was annoyed by my presence. "What do you want now, Starscream?" he asked impatiently. I put a little surprise for him on his wing and acted as if I was patting his wing. "Only to wish you luck, my liege." I said. "Don't believe in luck." he said as he took off. "Neither do I." I said when he was in hearing range.

 _ **Back with the Autobots Optimus Prime's POV**_ _ **:**_

"This that Megatron?" I asked Ratchet as I was afraid that I already know the answer to my question. Ratchet only nodded in response. "You never said he was so big." Bulkhead stated, as he tried to keep himself from shaking. "You never said he could fly!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he got closer to us at an alarming rate.

We waited for him to attack us, fearing the worst, but nothing happened. "Maybe he wasn't coming for us." Bulkhead stated, hopefully. Just as we were about to let down our guard, something landed roughly on the roof, then we noticed something using a laser to cut through the roof. It was Megatron!

"Ratchet! Seal the whole Bridge! Prowl hold the ship steady! Bulkhead, Bumblebee, guard the Allspark!" I commanded, giving every-bot an important task to do, "I'll hold off, Megatron!" "But, we're repair bots!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "We're not programmed for this kind of action!" "Then it's time for an upgrade." I exclaimed. Time to show them what this repair crew is really made of.

I activated the extendable cervos used for tasks too dangerous for our own cervos and grabbed Megatron by his upper cervos, holding him into place. He was struggling pretty hard, but that made me hold my grip even harder. Then suddenly, there was an explosion from the same spot as Megatron, knocking the ship off its course.

 _ **Back on the Decepticon Warship: Starscream's POV**_ _ **:**_

"Yes!" The bomb got him, now I'm leader of the Decepticons! "Alright then, solemn faceplate, solemn faceplate. Pretend you know nothing, pretend you know nothing." I repeated to myself as I pretend to be saddened. Just because he's got now, doesn't mean I have to stop the façade.

 _ **Back with the Autobots Optimus Prime's POV**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"WARNING! PLANETARY IMPACT, IMMENENT!"**_ Teletran I warned. "Go to manual overwrite." I commanded the computer. "Can you even do that?" Prowl questioned. 'Sometimes, you have to overcome a machine's limits.' Superion used to say.

I gripped the steering wheel and maneuvered through and forth the asteroids until the space bridge was in optic range. Then there was a bright blue light eloping the ship and I knew it could be one thing, the power of the Allspark! The light grew brighter and brighter and then we shot through the space bridge as it exploded behind us.

 _ **Back on the Decepticon Warship Starscream's POV**_ _ **:**_

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history." I said as the ship exploded, "May the legacy of our fallen leader Megatron live in our memory core for all eternity. As I appoint myself, the new leader, I solemnly pledge to…where's every-bot gone?" I looked outside and saw that the other have escape in the escape pods.

I turned around and noticed that the explosion was coming for the ship. Oh sure, abandon ship and leave me behind to fried into crisp circuitry! With nowhere to escape, I screamed and prepared for the harsh pain.

 _ **Between Earth and the moon Optimus Prime's POV**_ _ **:**_

After the light had disappeared, I noticed that there was a green and blue planet that we were orbiting above. "Prowl, Ratchet, everything alright?" I asked, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, report!" Then there was a cold large metal cervo that had me pinned to the wall. It was Megatron, he was online, minus one cervo.

"The Allspark, where is it?" he asked, increasing his grip on me. Ratchet and Prowl tackled him at once, but they were knocked away easily like mini-cons as I was pinned to another wall. "I grow impatient." he asked again. But I wasn't going to answer.

I aimed my left cervo at the gravity lever and shot my grablerer at it, pushing it. "ANTICIFIAL GRAVITY DISABLED.' Teletran I announced as we began to float around, giving me the edge to push Megatron off. "Good thinking Prime, putting us on equal stabilizing cervos. So to speak." Ratchet exclaimed as he used his magnetic abilities to attach himself to the ceiling while Megatron used his severed cervo to stable himself in a gap in the wall.

"Hey! What happened to the-"Bumblebee started to complain about the lack of gravity, but Bulkhead bumped into him before he could finish that sentence. "Sorry! My Bad!" he apologized as bumblebee through the space and bumped into the bottom of Megatron's stabilizing cervo.

"You know, you're even uglier from this angle." Bumblebee stated mockingly, trying to break the tension in the atmosphere. Megatron just growled and brought out his sword. "Yep, Scarier too!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he dodged the blade, which he thanked anti-gravity for that.

In order to stabilize myself a bit, I thrust my ax at the wall to my left and hold myself in place. "Everyone gather for concentrated attack on my signal." I said in hushed soundwaves. But, just my luck, Prowl left at Megatron. "Prowl, no! Wait for my signal!" I exclaimed. I tried to reach out and grab one of his stabilizing cervos, but my cervo passed through it. It was a hologram of himself.

Megatron saw the hologram, mistook it for the real thing as well, and swung his sword at it. Meanwhile, the real Prowl somehow snuck behind him and used his throwing star to slice off what was ever left of his missing cervo. Megatron howled in pain and fell back. "Okay, the decoy was a nice touch." I admitted, "But once again, a little warning would have helped."

Speaking of unannounced warnings, Bulkhead flew out of control and slammed right behind me. "Would it put you bots offline to say 'Heads up!' or I don't 'Watch out!' or…" I complained. "Incoming!" Ratchet warned, finally. He used his magnetic powers and hurled a machine right at Megatron, which hit right on the mark and pushed him into a random lever.

That lever just happened to be the power control for the ship's boosters and it was placed to the highest setting. The thrust of the ships set back the artificial gravity and send us flying backwards into the walls. I myself, flew into the loading dock and slammed into the crates.

As I tried to get up, Megatron stepped on my Chest Plate and pinned me down. "Now give me the Allspark, and I may spare your miserable Autobots life cycles." he threatened. But I wasn't going to back down. He slashed me with his sword, but I blocked it with my ax. I may have not won against a virtual Megatron during a battle simulation back in my cadet days at Autobot Academy, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give it my all against the real one.

Then, he caught sight of the Allspark from the corner of his optics. That distraction was just the thing I need. Using my grapplers, I pressed the hatch open button and the door opened, sucking me and Megatron into the entrance.

I used my axe to stop myself from falling further down the chute. Megatron tried to grab me again, but with all my strength, I kicked him, knocked him out of the ship. As I took a moment to let my gears catch up to everything, I heard Megatron's screams as he began to burn from entering the atmosphere too hard and die out. I was relieved that he was gone, there's no chance that he would survive. But if he survive, I just don't know what would.

 _ **On the Outskirts of the town of Paw Paw, Michigan Isaac Sumdac's POV**_ _ **:**_

"What was that?" I asked in astonishment as I saw something flash outside the window of my barn lab as I was working on a new project of mine, "A meteorite? Whatever it was, I have to find out!" I grabbed my flashlight, saw a tower of smoke raising out of the ground, and ran out to find out what it was. I continued to jog along the long ditch dug by the mysterious object, my heart pumping with excitement and curiosity. As my flashlight finally found the source of the mystery and nearly collapsed in shock.

 _ **Back with the Autobots Optimus Prime's POV**_ _ **:**_

"WARNING! PLANETARY IMPACT IMMEDIATE!" Teletran I warned. I managed to climb out of the chute and made it back to the control room. "Everyone to the Status Pods!" I ordered, knowing this is the safest situation now. Although reluctant at first, everyone dashed to the pods. "What about you?" Bumblebee asked concerned. "NOT UNTIL I STEER US CLEAR OF THIS POPULATED SECTOR!" I exclaimed as I struggled to keep the ship airborne long enough to avoid any damage to the city below us.

Once I managed to find a safe place to land, I let go of the steering wheel, and head to my own pod, as the ship landed into some large form of liquid that I was unfamiliar with. "EMERGENCY STATUS MODE ENGAGED!" Teletran I stated as our pods were activated. I might has well get comfortable in this pod, I have a feeling me and the team are going to be in them for a long time.

 _ **Detroit Fifty years later:**_

 __"Back in the Early Twentieth Century, Detroit was known as the automobile manufacturing capital of the world, but now Detroit is still the top manufacturer. Not only in automobiles, but also automatons. Or robots. Our entire mechanical populace, ever reliable, never complaining." A man in his sixties narrated as several robots of different kinds were shown about the city, "No task too mundane or unpleasant, unaffected by fears or phobias, able to survive in conditions far too severe for us mere humans. The process begins here, my Sumdac Systems Assembly line, where we create the latest line of my Sumdac Robots. Any questions?" "Where did you get the idea for your robots, Mr. Sumdac?" a boy in a group of elementary students on a field trip asked. Sumdac thought for a moment and then answered with a wink, "It was something I just sort of stumbled upon."

 __Then suddenly, a small robot dog came in carrying a security key in its mouth, nearly knocking Sumdac over. A teenage girl and a seven year old girl came in chasing it almost knocking him over as well, and a tutor bot following behind them. "SPARKPLUG, COME BACK HERE, YOU MANGY LITTLE FUR BOT! I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" the little girl said with Sumdac shaking his head.

 _ **Blaise's POV**_ _ **:**_

"Sparkplug!" I said sternly as Sari grabbed the key strap, "Sari's security key is not a chew toy. Let go, now!" he let go and sent her flying into Grandpa, knocking him over. "Sorry, Grandpa!" we said.

Hey, I'm Blaise Stella Sumdac and I just turned thirteen years old, and the red pigtailed girl is my little sister-cousin, Sari. I guess you're wondering what we are doing at a robot plant instead of in school? Well you see, I have just graduated the Detroit Institute of Technology College and Ann Arbor College this spring and Professor Isaac Sumdac here is our grandfather. And Sari is still being homeschooled.

Well, he's not biologically our grandfather. You see both of our late fathers Richard and Ravi Sumdac were best friends in a boy's home and sometime after losing his wife due to illness, Grandpa adopted them as his sons becoming brothers. Years later, my late mother Seiya from Tokyo, got a Robotic/Astronomy internship under my Grandpa and that's when my parents met. Years later they got married, I was born, and Sari was born five years later.

We pretty much had a great life, that is until my frail mother got really sick after my first year at D.I.T., she was getting better and she might have gotten better, but then a huge hospital fire happened, killing hundreds of people, including my Dad, Mom, Uncle Ravi, and his wife Aunt Mena. Me and Sari had been with Grandpa ever since.

"Pardon my granddaughters, children!" Grandpa said, "Sari, Blaise, what do you say?" "Anyone got a pair of scissors?" Sari asked as she struggled with the gum on her face. "Not that, Sari." I scolded. "Never mind, I got it." she said as she tossed the gum back into her mouth, much to the disgust of the school group. Grandpa and I sighed at this moment.

"So, what's it like to grow up with all these cool robots?" the boy from before asked. "I don't know. What's it like to go to school with other kids?" Sari asked. "SARI!" I scolded as I gave her a light tap on the head with my hand.

"I apologize again for this inconvenience children, but my granddaughters must return to their studies now." Grandpa said. "Oh no! Not Tutorbot!" Sari complained. "Hey! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I stated. "Easy for you to say, you already graduated college! Why do you even need to do independent study anyway?" Sari asked. "Because I'm just turned thirteen, which is too young to even hold a part-time job." I answered as we walk away from the group with Tutotbot explaining today's lessons, "If I don't keep up with my studies despite my graduation, I'll get rusty."

That statement made Grandpa remember something. "Oh Blaise! Before you go, there's something I've been meaning to give to you." he said. "What is it?" I asked readjusting my glasses.

We went into his office, Grandpa went to his desk, and pulled out a gold circular amulet with a blue crystal star pattern bordered by gold engravings. "Wow! It's Beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Your Father found it and felt that this was meant for you." Grandpa said feeling nostalgic, "This was supposed to be given to you on your ninth birthday, but then the accident…"

"Thanks, Grandpa! I'll treasure it!" I said, "I just got one question…what took it so long?" "Well, this and that happened and I sort forgot about it." Grandpa explained in embarrassment. "Isaac Sumdac. Smart but Scatterbrained." I stated with a shake of the head.

I took the amulet and put it around my neck. As I examined the piece of jewelry, I noticed something astonishing. The engravings were actually some kind of language I had never seen before, but I can read them as if they were written in English. What the engraving said was 'Even the smallest star can lighten the darkest skies for there is more than meets the eye so we must fight even all hope is gone til the day all are one.' "Is something wrong, Blaise?" Grandpa asked. "Oh! It's nothing, Grandpa!" I better get going, I got to hit the books." I said.

"About that, Blaise. Remember what we talked about before?" Grandpa stated. "About the teen social group?" I asked with a tinge. "Well, since your parents died and the kidnapping, you have been keeping to yourself a lot." Grandpa said, concerned.

"Well, that's been happening since forever." I stated, covering my true reason. "Yes, you did have trouble making friends in school, but since you and Sari got kidnapped five years ago, you have been spending less time with me and Sari." he said, "I know you always been shy, but need to have friends and family in your life."

"Oh! Will you look at the time?" I changed the subject, "I can't keep Sari and Tutorbot waiting!" "Blaise! Wait!" Grandpa called out, but I was already out the door. I understand why Grandpa is concern, but I just can't get too close with people. It's for their own good.

 _ **Isaac Sumdac's POV**_ _ **:**_

Despite my concerns for my socially awkward granddaughter, I returned to the tour. Eventually, we ended up at the research and development for health issues section. "Here we have the newest in health monitoring. Self-regenerating bio-diagnostic robots." I explained, "Designed to fight disease, monitor and repair the human body from within. Not quite the cure for cancer, but these bots are a gateway to the better health of mankind. And quite impossibly, the gateway to immorality."

Downstairs, some of the scientists poured a sample of the microbots for a cockroach to absorb. Then suddenly, the roach began to get bigger. "I can't stop the multiplication, the cells are growing out of control!" one of the scientists exclaimed in worry. As the roach got bigger, it broke through the container it was in, causing panic to the children above.

As the creature got bigger, it absorbed the equipment it bumped into. "It's merging with more Microbots!" one scientist exclaimed in a panic. "It's merging with everything!" another shouted and it rampaged the lab.

"Nothing to be concerned about Children!" I tried to reassure the children, "These happy accidents are often what lead to discovery!" "Um…Mr. Sumdac, this accident doesn't look too happy." one of the boys exclaimed. Then the creature broke through the window and attacked. No this accident is definitely not happy at all.

 _ **Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


End file.
